The present invention relates to a jack. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jack which has a first oil cylinder and a second oil cylinder.
Referring to FIG. 9, a first conventional jack is disposed on a first lifting device. The first conventional jack has an oil cylinder 10 and a handle 20 controlling the oil cylinder 10. The oil cylinder 10 is operated in one direction only.
Referring to FIG. 10, a second conventional jack is disposed on a second lifting device. The second conventional jack has an oil cylinder 10xe2x80x2 and a handle 20xe2x80x2 controlling the oil cylinder 10xe2x80x2. The oil cylinder 10xe2x80x2 is operated in one direction only.
An object of the present invention is to provide a jack which has a first oil cylinder and a second oil cylinder to operate the jack in two directions.
Accordingly, a jack comprises a first oil cylinder, an inner cylinder disposed in the first oil cylinder, an upper cover covering the first oil cylinder and the inner cylinder, a piston and a piston rod inserted in the inner cylinder, the piston connected to the piston rod, the piston rod passing through the upper cover, an extended plate extending from the upper cover, a collar disposed on a bottom of the extended plate, a second oil cylinder inserted through the collar, the second oil cylinder having a lower enlarged neck and an inner chamber, a push rod inserted through the inner chamber of the second oil cylinder, an arm plate connected to the collar, a retainer connected to the push rod, a lever fastening a connector and the retainer together, and a handle rod connected to the connector. The connector has a slot for receiving the arm plate. A pivot pin fastens the connector and the arm plate together. An oil pipe is disposed between the first oil cylinder and the inner cylinder.